NO THESIS SELECTED Physiological and psychophysical evidence have revealed some of the workings of the auditory system including outer hair cell electromotility, cochicar compression, frequency selectivity and temporal msolution. While our knowledge of these and other processes continue to grow, we have yet to quantify their insufficiencies in such a way that allows for precision in aural prosthetics (e.g., hearing aids, cochlear implants, etc.). It is my goal to pursue academic training in neuroscience, electrophysiology, and amplific ation characteristics in the laboratories at the University of Pittsburgh. This combined experience will lead to the development of a research program that attempts to match amplification characteristics to the quantified physiological and functional abilities of the impaired auditory system.